Rain or Tears?
by Sterwolf59
Summary: This is a story about Finn and Rory basing off of the ending of the Pot O' Gold episode. This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle, please review! M for violence, language, character death,and later sexual sitautions I obviously don't own glee.
1. Chapter 1

**(This story starts right after Britney realizes their is no such thing as leperchaun and after Santan very rudely told Rory to just dissapear)**

-Rory-

Jump off a bridge. That was the only thought that Rory could hear in his head through own mental shouting. Why did he lie to Britney? It was just because he wanted her. He wanted to snog with her, that was no surprise. Rory ghosted through the crowded halls of McKinley wishing for somebody would look at him, but instead a hockey player threw Rory into the lockers in truth that was exactly what Rory wanted. He wanted somebody to hurt him like the way he hurt Britney his only real friend. The cool metal of the locker almost felt like a pillow to him and Rory seriously contemplated just staying there ,but then a firm-looking hand appeared in front of him. It was Finn Hudson's hand. Rory's eyes floated up to find Finn's face expecting it to be full of anger and hatred ,but it wasn't.  
>"Don't worry i'm just helping you up." Finn's bari-tenor voice hinted at no means of sarcasism after Rory didn't take his hand after a minute.<br>"Thanks, Finn Hudson." Rory said very thankful as he took Finn's callous hand in his own.  
>"Stop with the Finn Hudson stuff dude, friends only call each other by their first names." Finn slightly chuckled as he pulled on Rory forcing him back to his feet.<br>"Why would you want to be my friend? After I ruined your glee club..." He fixed his messanger bag on his shoulder, tensing himself in case Finn decided to throw him back to the floor.  
>"Because I know why you did it. I think you could be a really cool guy if you were givin' the chance so *Finn shruged* i'm going to be your friend ,and because your not a lerperchaun i am going to grant you one wish." Finn smiled and gently rested his hand on Rory's shoulder leading him down the hall. The room that Finn lead him to was very simple and didn't have very much on the walls, but did have a piano and instruments residing in the cornors as chairs rested on the risors. Several people were assembled in the chairs laughing and having a generaly good time.<br>"Hey guys this is Rory Flanagan. He wants to join the glee club." Finn spoke and every person directed their attention to him.  
>"Can he even sing?" A girl with blonde haired asked, he eyes skeptical. Finn just looked over at Rory waiting for him to say something.<br>"I sing at mass every sunday and i love it more then most things."  
>"Why don't you sing us something for us Rory? Go ahead. Sing whatever you want." Finn sat down in a chair in the front row.<br>"Well...okay this song is dedicated to me family who i miss very much." Then Rory began to sing without music but he could hear the song playing in his head:

_Buachaill n irne me 's bhr agfainn cail n deas g_ (The gaelic slipped through his lips like honey and he could remember teaching this song to his little brother not too long ago, and he could remember his father teaching it to him.

_N iarrfainn b spr l I t m fh in saibhir go leor_

_'S liom Corcaigh da mh id , dh thaobh a' ghleanna 's T r Eoghain_

_'S mura n-athra m b asa 's me n' t-oidhr' ar Chontae Mhaigh Eo_ (Rory could see several members of the glee club look confused by what he was singing so he decided to switch to english)

_Come by the hills to the land where fancy is free_

_And stand where the peaks meet the sky and the loughs meet the sea_

_Where the rivers run clear and the bracken is gold in the sun_

_And the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done_

_Come by the hills to the land where life is a song_

_And stand where the birds fill the air with their joy all day long_

_Where the trees sway in time and even the wind sings in tune_

_And the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done Come by the hills to the land where legend remains_

_The stories of old fill our hearts and may yet come again_

_Where the past has been lost and the future is still to be won_

_And the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done_ (Rory closed his eyes and could hear his father and younger brother sing the last two lines with he missed them.)  
><em>And the cares of tomorrow can wait till this day is done<em>

The silence rang for a moment as Rory finished singing. It was amazing. That was the only thought that was being thought in the glee room, and every eye was red and somber. Rory re-opened his eyes and was instantly greeted by a small asian girl throwing her arms around him. The contact surprised Rory greatly.  
>"I'm sorry just that was so beautiful. I'm Tina." She un-linked her arms from around him and deep in Rory's heart he knew he had found a least one more friend. The entire glee club took turns introducing themselves to Rory while Finn sat in his chair un-able to move. Something was wrong with him. Soon after Rory had met everyone another bell rang releasing them from school, and in a short time Finn and Rory were alone.<br>"That was incrediable."  
>"I'm glad you thought so Finn. I was so nervous i'm surprised I could sing at all." Rory had a true smile on his face that looked, for lack of better word, perfect in everyway. Finn was about to speak again ,but then Rory surprised him by wraping his arms tightly around Finn's waist. "Thank you Finn. You are honestly the nicest person I have met since I came here." Rory's check was resting against Finn's chest and he could smell his cologne strongly.<br>"Your welcome, Rory" Finn couldn't say more because he didn't know what to say. He should say something like 'let me go dude' or 'dude's don't hug other dude's' ,but Finn couldn't. It felt to right. To perfect. "Oh- i'm sorry Finn." Rory let go of Finn just as quickly as he hugged him. Finn's not really sure what he was doing he just knew his head was moving, and before Finn could stop himself his lips were pressed to somebody else's. The lips were to strong to be Rachel's. Finn quickly pulled back then all at once he realized he had just kiss Rory. He had just kissed a GUY! Rory's eyes were fulled with excitment and happiness as Rory couldn't believed what just happened. Rory knew he was bi ,he always knew ever since he kissed his best friend, Gavin, in sixth grade on a dare. But never in a million years would he have guessed that he would ever be able to kiss Finn Hudson.  
>"Finn..." The name was broken off by a sob. Rory and Finn turned to see Rachel standing at the entrance he purse laying at her feet (She must have dropped it). Rory had forgoten about Rachel, she was Finn's girlfriend after all, you would think he would remember his biggest crush's girlfriend. Then all at once Rachel was no longer standing at the door, and she was just a step away from both of them. Neither Rory nor Finn is sure who exactly she hit ,because they both were hurting, but Rory's face was turning bright red with the imprint of a hand.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

-Rory-

Rory's legs were frozen in place. His cheek flamed with pain, as Rachel's face froze into a sneer of hatred.  
>"Rachel I-"<br>"SHUT UP FINN!YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK TO MY BOY FRIEND AGAIN AND IF YOU DO I WILL HAVE YOU DEPORTED BACK TO THE MAGIC FOREST WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" Rachel's screamed echo'd in the empty room as her mind was burning the irish boy alive. Finn couldn't help look at Rory with pain and pity. Why did he kiss him? Finn bearly knew him. The answer was simple ,because the second Rory started singing Finn could not take his eyes away and deep down in Finn's heart he was feeling an emotion he could never truely feel for Rachel. His hands were balled up into fists and he was fighting an urge he had never felt before. The urge to hit a girl. Finn was to shocked by this feeling that he couldn't move his mouth to speak no matter how many words he scream in his head."FINN WE'RE LEAVING!" "..." Rory kept silent as Finn was being dragged by his arm out the door. With one last look back Rory could see something in Finn's eyes. Disgust. This hurt Rory more then Rachel could have. With his messenager bag tossed over his shoulder Rory slowly exited out the other door with the intention of getting back to the Pierce house so he could be alone in his room.  
>Outside the clouds were beging to darker to a near in-human black. Even though Britney was mad at Rory she waited for him outside the school in her car.<br>"I'm so sorry Britney.. I shouldn't have lied to you." Rory tried to put as much emotion as possible into the sentence but he didn't want to break down so it came out a little dead.  
>"You just wanted to make friends." Britney said her eyes staying on his face as he buckled his seat belt. "What happened to your face?"<br>"Nothing..."Rory turned to the rain that had started on the window keeping his red check away from her.

-Finn-

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Rachel screamed she had been doing that since she pulled Finn out of the choir room.  
>"I don't know..." He responded for the hundreth time "HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW!" She retaliated gripping onto his shirt pushing him a bit more into the locker he was leaning against.<br>"I don't know..." This time she hit him instead and stormed off. Finn could hear thunder in the distance. Why didn't he know? He couldn't be gay. He had sleep with Santana and loved it, but...Kissing Rory felt nice. Finn didn't regret kissing Rory but he did regret not stopping Rachel from hitting him. Rory didn't deserve that. Finn was more disgusted with himself that anything else in the world. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number of the only person he knew that would help.  
>"Kurt I need your help..." He said into the reciever "Of course,but are you okay?" Kurt's voice was laced in concern.<br>"No..."

-Rory-

"...so Finn kissed you?" Britney asked in a state of disbelief as they sat in Rory's room.  
>Rory's didn't trust his voice any more so he just nodded slowly.",and then he didn't say anything as he was dragged away and looked angry at you?" Again another nod.<br>"What if he won't talk to me..."Rory's voice was bearly a whisper. Britney opened her mouth to speak ,but no words came. At first Britney thought Rory should be more worried about being deported but then she realized something Rory needed to know.  
>"You love him?" The words were more fact then a question.<br>"I can't. I just met him you can't love someone you just met." Rory was upset making his accent heavier almost to the point Britney couldn't understand him.  
>"Yes you can-"<br>"NO I CAN'T!" Rory screamed cutting her off "I can't be in love with someone who hates me, and I sure can't cry over him. I can't-" Rory now cut himself off with a break in his voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>"I'm not crying- I can't." He said squeezing his eye-lids together as he fought back the tears and pain.<br>"Your not crying. The rain is just raining really hard." Britney's words were oddly very intellegent for her, and over the course of an hour Rory cried into Britney's shoulder as she rubbed his back and whispered that everything would be okay. Finally Rory pulled himself together enough to look up at Britney.  
>"Thank you Britney...I-"<br>"The rain seemed to quiet down a little bit. I'm hungry lets go get something to eat." she cut him off and pulled him by his hand down to the kitchen to be greeted by Britney's mom.  
>"Hey you two. I was wondering when you two were coming down. I heard something from upstairs was somebody crying?" Britney quickly let go of Rory's hand before he mom could notice "Nope just the rain must have gotten really mad at the grass and came down really hard." Britney said before Rory had a chance to even consider telling her mom. "Okay." She could obviously see that Rory had been crying ,but she didn't want to pry. Britney and Rory enjoyed a simple meal ,but through the whole dinner Rory couldn't get his mind off Finn. Finally dinner had ended and Rory wanted to be alone.<br>"I'm going to bed early. I'm just a little tired, and thank you for the meal Mrs. Pierce it was amazing." Rory quickly ducked out of the room before anyone could say anything. With his bedroom door shut he let any and all of his emotion flood him over this time with no tears. So in case he cried he needed something to help him to hide it so he decided to take a shower. Lucky for him the Pierce's gave him a spare bedroom that had a shower with it. Throwing all of his dirty clothes by the door (He would take them to the hamper later) Rory grabbed a pair of boxers and his favorite pyjama pants and a white tank-top. He quickly turned the shower's hot water on and let the steam flush over his body with the hot water. Did he love Finn? Well he was bi that was all ready established, but also previously stated he did JUST meet the guy. Rory never believe in true love he never had a reason to ,but he didn't have evidence against it either. I guess it wouldn't matter if I did love him or not he's with Rachel and- Rory thought then the image of Finn's face as Rachel dragged him away stopped all of his thoughts. He leaned against the shower wall and gently and slowly slid down till he was firmly placed on the shower floor where the water bounced off of his skin ,and as the hair stuck to his hair and slid down his face making him close his eyes. He did love Finn. The thought became real to him as the memory of the kiss found it's way back to Rory's lips.  
>"I...love...Finn Hudson." Rory whispered it out and was blocked out by the sound of the water. Rory would deal with the fact of tomorrow when it got to him ,but for tonight he was gonna be happy with his sudden realization.<p>

-Finn-

Kurt sat on the couch as Finn sat against the wall his head in his hands.  
>"Why did you kiss him?"<br>"Everyone needs to stop asking me that! I don't know." Finn was angry with himself for not being able to answer.  
>"Well you can't be in love with him."Kurt said adjusting his legs on the couch "I mean we both know your straight." Thats what Finn had been saying to himself for the last four hours straight even after explaining the story to Kurt twice after dinner.<br>"I don't know Kurt.."  
>"What are you trying to say." Kurt's voice was a bit harsher "Kissing Rory sorta felt...right." Finn finaly dropped his hands to the ground and looked up at Kurt.<br>"FINN YOUR STRAIGHT YOU'VE STRAIGHT FOR YEARS!" Kurt was on his feet now screaming "Why are you yelling at me? I'm very confused right now." Finn was getting flustered by Kurt's tone.  
>"YOU CAN'T BE FINN YOUR WITH RACHEL. AND I THINK YOU NEED TO CALL HER RIGHT NOW AND APOLIGIZE!" This sent Finn up to his feet.<br>"I DONT NEED TO SAY ANYTHING TO HER! SHE HIT HIM KURT! RORY! AND HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I'M THE ONE WHO KISSED HIM NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!" Finn turned on the balls of his feet. He was going to find Rory he knew what he needed to say.


	3. Chapter 3

-Finn-  
>Finn knocked on the door of the Pierce house praying to god that Rory answered and not anybody else. Someone unlocked the door and light came pouring out onto the wet outdoors and a hooded Finn.<br>"What are you doing here Finn?" Britney stood at the door with her pyjamas on.  
>"I just wanted to talk to Rory thats all." Britney made no attempt to move "You know?"<br>"Yes I do ,and I don't think you need to see him right now."  
>"Please Britney I have to tell him i'm sorry-"<br>"For kissing him?" The question sounded like poison melting acid.  
>"Yeah for kissing him." Finn let down his hood and he could feel the rain drizzle on his head.<br>"Well, that's not what he needs you to say right now." Britney crossed her arms, she wasn't moving anytime soon.  
>"Britney please-"<br>"Do you hate him?" Britney's eyes were searching for finn's answer in his eyes "...no of course not." Finn wasn't completely following were she was getting at.  
>"I'm sorry Finn ,but until you actualy know what your feeling I'm not letting you talk to him."Britney slowly started to close the door. Finn took a deep sigh as he was drowned into the night and rain. How did Britney know more about how he was feeling then he did? Finn thought he knew what he was feeling but now he wasn't even kinda sure. Feeling rejected he left the house he had to find Rachel.<p>

-Rory-  
>Rory shut off the water ,and quickly dried he was pulling his boxers on his phone vibrated on the counter. It was a text from a mysterious number:<p>

_To:Rory _

_Hey! It's Tina I asked Britney for your number I hope thats okay._

He quickly added the number to his phone ,but he didn't feel like texting anybody but Finn right now. Wait a minute.

_To:Tina _

_From: Rory _

_Hey Tina it's Rory do you have Finn's number by any chance?_

Rory opened the door to his temporary bedroom and steam poured out. Rory slid on his pants as he watched his phone intently, no responece. Rory unfolded his tank top and slipped it on then sudden his phone vibrated.

_To:Rory _

_From:Tina _

_sorry I don't. Ask Britney she should have it._

_To:Tina _

_From:Rory _

_Alright thanks_

Rory pretty much threw his phone at his bed which bounced and landed on his pillow. He shut the light in his bath room off and his whole room was black except the light peeked through the edges of his door. He slowly sat on his bed. It was only eight-thirty did he really want to go to bed. Nope. He wanted to find Finn ,and tell him about his exciting revolation. Some truck outside the house rattle to a stop with an annoying threw himself back on his bed, because he realized he couldn't do anything. Everyone back home would be in bed by now so calling home was out of the question, he could go talk to Britney and get Finn's number. Would Finn actualy want to hear from him? It didn't matter Rory was in love with him in an un-explainable way, like true love. Rory made himself laugh at that, who had ever heard of a guy finding his true love in another guy? With a strange burst of courage Rory ventured out of his room to see if he could find Britney. As Rory approached the stairs to down stairs he could hear the tv playing in the living room and he heard Britney talking.  
>"Do you hate him?" Who in the world was she talking too?<br>"...no of course not." Finn's voice rang like a bell in Rory's ears.  
>"I'm sorry Finn ,but until you actualy know what your feeling I'm not letting you talk to him." Britney's voice was firm and her mind was obviously made up. The door was closed and so Britney was standing at the bottom of the stairs. She jumped lightly when she noticed Rory standing there. Time could've passed forever Rory wouldn't know the difference. 'Well look at the bright side Finn doesn't hate you' Rory thought happily but then his darker thoughts argued 'but he had to think about it'.Slowly Rory turned and walked backed to his room. He wasn't really sure what he expected to see, anything would have sufficed. There was a truck still sitting the on the curb and on the hood Rory could see a person sitting with his head in his hands.<p>

-Finn-  
>Finn sat on the hood of his truck as the rain contiuned to drizzle. This is stupid do you love Rachel or Rory? This isn't a hard fucking question. Finn kept shouting these things mentaly to himself. Then Finn felt somebody watching him. He quickly looked toward the Pierce house but there was nobody at the door nor in any of the windows. Britney probably just checked to see if he was still there. Finn got into the cab of his truck and pulled away from the rain kept pounding on the window and with each drop something became a little bit clearer to him. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Kurt's number.<br>"What do you want Finn?" Kurt's tone was harsh and angry "I kissed Rory because i'm in love with him." Finn had never said a sentence ever so sure in his life.  
>"But Finn you just met him this week!"Kurt did have a good point, but Finn didn't care.<br>"Your right, it doesn't make sense ,but when I kissed him it felt like I finally found the one person who I really want to be with."  
>"You felt the exact same thing with Quinn ,and Rachel. What if he's just a fling? You gonna hurt Rachel the girl you keep going back to for nothing!" Again another very good point.<br>"Maybe, Kurt. When I that happens you can say I told you so, but i'm going over to Rachel's right now and i'm breaking up with her." Finn ended the call before Kurt had any chance to try and convince him otherwise. Soon Finn found himself finally at the house of the Berrys'. He only saw Rachel's car in the driveway and knew her dad's must have left. With long strides he made his way through the rain to Rachel's door. He knocked three quick knocks. The thunder rang loudly and Finn didn't want to stand in the rain so he tried opening the door and it was opened. That was strange for Rachel she was normaly insanely paranoid about it. Once inside Finn noticed a nice dinner was planned out on the dining room table ,and by the looks of it it must have taken hours to prepare. Most of the house was dark except for all the lit candles everywahere. Slowly Finn made his way through the house till he found the living room where he saw something he never expected. Rachel's dress she had worn that day to school was laying on the back of the couch and a pair of jeans and t-shirt that wasn't Finn's laied at his feet. "Rachel?" Finn whispered out knowing where she was and what she was doing, but still Finn's feet pushed him forward. Then the sound of his fears cried out from past the couch. Rachel was moaning out the name of Jesse St. James in a type of pleasure that Finn never has given to her, and sure enough Finn finally saw them. Rachel was clawing at Jesse's back their underwear no more then two feet away.  
>"Oh my god! Finn!" Rachel's eyes realized that he was there and Jesse quickly seperated himself from her, both of their eyes dipped in fear and lust. They both reached for the blanket they had laid out, covering both of them just enough. No words were exchanged as Finn turned to walk away. As Finn opened the door to outside the storm greeted him with a strange comfronting cry of thunder and rain drops."Finn wait!" Her voice was laced in sorrow as tears were welling up in her eyes.<br>"Rachel. I kissed Rory today ,because i'm in love with him. So i'm done with you, have fun fucking Jesse." Finn's voice was cold and lifeless as he started to walk into the storm. As Finn's feet left the frame of the door a hand started pulling back on his shoulder.  
>"Dude I-" Jesse started to say but was intrupted by Finn's knuckle slamming into his cheek sending him in the Berry's garden next to the house absolutely naked.<br>"Finn-"Rachel's voice was choked by a sob as she ran to the door with a blanket wrapped around her. Rachel swallowed her shame and with her voice free of tears she screamed."YOU DON'T LOVE HIM FINN. HE'S A GUY ,AND YOU JUST-"  
>"Met him?" Finn completed her sentence "And sadly I already know him better then you." Rachel looked down in shame as Jesse pulled himself from the dirt. Finn walked back to his car not a tear in his eyes. That was twice Rachel had cheated on him ,but he didn't care he had to make things right with Rory. So he drove home to sleep he was going to need all his energy for tomorrow when he goes back to see Rory. Rachel just stared after the truck her pride hurt more then anything else so as Jesse finally pulled himself back up to her, she said "Jesse I need you to do something for me." She was furious she couldn't be made a fool of that badly without someone else suffering.<p>

-Rory-  
>Rory awoke to the sound of a banging noise on his door.<br>"Rory! Wake up Lord Tummigton made breakfast!" Britney's voice was full of excitment. He quickly pulled himself from his sheets and dashed downstairs to find his meal. Next to two plates of food Rory found a note Britney must have missed:  
>Britney and Rory We went to the park for a work event be home later -Mom and Dad They quickly ate their meal ,because they were starving and then Britney spoke up.<br>"I'm sorry about last night with Finn-"  
>"It's fine."Rory cut her off ",but I should tell you. I'm in love with him so today I am going to try and talk to him." And much to Rory's surprised Britney was just smiling back at him.<br>"Great then how about-" Britney was interupted by her phone buzzing. She quickly checked her message. "Oh...Apparently I am going to meet a friend at the mall, you want to go?"  
>"Thanks Britney, but i'm going to stay here I have to finish some homework first then i'm going to see if I can ask around for Finn's number." Rory finished off the last of his breakfast and guzzeled down a glass of orange juice "Okay I will send it to you!" Britney jumped for joy off of her chair and darted upstairs coming back shortly after looking amazing in tight jeans and a sweater with a pair of fuzzy boots on her feet. Rory got up from his chair putting Britney's plate on top of his by the sink. "I'm leaving and I sent Finn your number so you should be getting a text soon." Britney was bubbling brighter then the sun as she left the house. Rory's heart jumped in his chest as his own phone vibrated in the pocket of his pyjama's.<p>

_To:Rory _

_Hey it's Finn I kinda need to talk to you...can I come over?_

Rory smiled down at his phone as he quickly typed.

_To:Finn _

_From: Rory _

_Yeah I'm at the home of Britney S. Pierce_

Rory already knew that Finn knew that ,but he just had to be sure.

_To:Rory _

_From:Finn _

_I know, be there soon_

Rory slowly walked up the stairs on his way to his room so he could change before Finn got there. He quickly discarded his sleep tank top and pants for jeans and a blue button down with a white t-shirt underneath. As Rory did this a creaking sound came from down stairs ,but Rory ignored it for the wind. Once he put on a pair of socks he left his room ,and as he approached the stairs his phone buzzed. Hoping for it to be Finn he checked it quickly.  
>The message was from an unkown number that read:<br>turn around Rory didn't know why he listened ,but he did on to be greeted by a ringed fist slammed into his jaw sending him down the stairs with an alarming speed. He ended up on his back and as he coughed a weight was added to his stomach. His attacker wasn't done, and they grabbed Rory's shirt and repeatly hit Rory's face with an un-ringed hand a few more times. Suddenly both the weight on his stomach and his attacker were gone and Rory coughed blood onto his shirt.  
>"Finn..." He whimpered out like a puppy wishing Finn could hear him ,but knew he couldn't. His world went world returned with the sound of the door opening.<br>"RORY!" Finn screamed ,but Rory didn't have enought strength to look at him, and sadly his world lapsed back into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 Flash Forward

*This chapter is a flashforward meaning I am showing what will happen in 5 years, but don't worry chapter 5 will go back to real time*

-Five years and four monthes later-  
>The waves of the ocean came up to reach Rory's toes then would race back down to rejoin the water. It had been five years since he was attack and the scar of his surgury was still there on his chest, granted it was almost un-noticable to the naked eye Rory knew it was there. The sun was setting giving Rory's bare chest and green swim trunks a orangish-gold tint making the water drops that covered his body sparkle. "Rory?" Gavin caught his attention drawing it away from the beautiful sunset. "It's your 21st birthday and your spending it alone. Thats not right. Com'on let's go to the pub I'm sure you need a drink."<br>"I really don't feel like celebrating, Gavin." Rory's accent was home in Ireland with him.  
>"because?" Gavin inquired as he took a seat in the sand next to me.<br>"I know it's dumb ,but today five years ago was the absolute worst day of my life..."  
>"Ironic that's the same time when you left America..." Both Gavin and Rory knew that America wasn't the thing that Rory didn't want to leave. They could have sat there hours or minutes neither of them truely care all they never was by the time they left the beach the sun was completely set. "Oh guys your home!" Gavin's girlfriend, Rina, delightfully said as the front door of there apartment the three of them shared. She came out of the kitchen and noticed both of them without smiles and drinks.<br>"Rory's feeling a little under the weather today."Gavin slipped his light coat unto a hook and lead Rory to the living room. "Still dude we got you something."As Rory took a seat on the couch in front of a coffee table Rina brought out a small cake no bigger then a plate decorated with black and green icing as a single white candle resided in the middle of the cake.  
>"Make a wish." Rina smiled as she gave the order.<br>"Okay." Rory gave back a smile as he thought hard. What did he want? Then with a big breath he blew out the candle.  
>"What did you wish for?" Gavin asked as he walked in with a knife to cut the cake. Rory smiled and repied simply:<br>"I can't tell you, because then it won't come true."Gavin chuckled as he accepted the answer. They quickly wolfed down the small cake and as soon as Rory plate was washed and put it away he was off to bed. As he closed his door to his room he slowly took in his whole room. His favorite red hoodie was on the back of his opened closet, and a pair of jeans laid across his floor. He saw his few small footy torphies litter his dresser with a picture of Rory with his Father, Mother, and little brother. Then he noticed his bed had a present he didn't see before. Folded neatly in the center of his bed was a white hoodie, and upon further inspection was nothing but solid white with a red stripe on the one selvee and a black stripe on the other selvee...


	5. Chapter 5

*From now on I am going to write this story in first-person. I am sorry if it confuses anyone.*

-Finn-  
>Time is a bitch. I ultimitly decided this as my hand touch the door of the Pierce house. I should have knocked ,but I'm glad I didn't ,because like I said time's a bitch. The second the door was out of my way and I could see into the house is when it got really bad. My feet seemed to move through jello as I ran to Rory's body. Rory's hair was still un-kempt and his blue button-down was stained with blood just like his jeans. My mind kicked into over-drive ,and I checked his breathing. Luckily he was still breathing. My phone seemed to like me enough to call 9-1-1 for me ,because I still can't remember calling and begging for help. Then time contuined to be a bitch and cursed the ambulence slow motion like the rest of the world. While Rory and I were forced to wait I kept up compressions on his chest as best as I could and he occasionaly would open his eyes, but I knew he couldn't see me. Finally after an eternity two women removed my hands and loaded him into an ambulence on a strecher.<br>"You comin'?" The one womanh asked "Yeah." I quickly responded and hopped into the ambulence with another woman and Rory. Time must have felt a little bit of pity of Rory ,because by some grace of god the ride seem to only take a second. Once at the hospital they quickly unloaded him into the emergency room ,and I was lead to a lobby to wait for Britney ,and her parents(I had called them as soon as Rory was out of my sight). Once they saw me I was baraged with questions. So I just explained all that I knew.

-Rory-  
>I was dreaming. I had to be. There was absolutely no way this way happening. I was sat on a beach in Ireland ,my favorite beach that my parents would take me and my brother to asregularly as possible. The sand was warm and my favorite pair of green swim trunks were drenched in water as was my chest and hair, and then there he was sitting behind me his arms forming a protective barrier around my stomach as I gripped onto them with my hands. Was I dead? Was this heaven? It seemed like it, almost to perfect to ever come true.<br>"Do you want this to come true?" His voice was a gentle sound. Thats a dumb question I thought as I snuggled backwards into his chest his chin rested on my shoulder.  
>"Of course." I whispered closing my eyes savoring the feeling of him being right here with me. His chest was also dripping wet with sea water.<br>"You need to wake up, baby? You need to tell me who hurt you." His warm embrace was starting to dissapear as he spoke.  
>"Finn! Don't go." But dispite Rory's cry Finn keep dissapearing "Finn, It was-"<p>

-Finn-  
>After another eternity the doctor finally cam out. Britney and her parents joined me on their feet as he talk.<br>"Rory will be fine. He broke a few ribs,but other then that he's a strong kid, no other really serious injuries ,besides a beat up face. He will have a small scar on his chest where we had to extract a few shards of rib bone he should be fine and be able to leave in the next few days."  
>"Really no head injuries?" I asked "because I think he was pushed down the stairs."<br>"Surprisingly, no like I said he's a really strong kid." The doctor gave Finn a re-assuring smile."I know you not gonna what to but there are a few police officers can you please give them your statement?" Finn nodded slowly and was directed to the two policemen. The second they had everything they needed from him, Finn left to go find Rory. Instead he was stop outside of Rory's room.  
>"Finn what happened?" Tina asked. Finn looked over the small crowd that had assembled. Tina, stood closest to Finn with Mike right behind her while Britney sat in a chair across from the room with Santana quietly comfronting her. Blaine ,and Puck were standing a couple feet from Mike both of them with concern writen on their faces.<br>"Britney told us and we all rushed over." Santana looked up even her eyes were dipped in concern "Artie, Kurt, and Quinn couldn't make it ,but we have to keep them up-dated. Nobody has heard anything from Rachel."  
>"Okay. Well I went over to Britney's to talk to Rory ,and when I got there he was just laying on the floor like he was pushed down the stairs and somebody beat the shit out of him. I think it was Jesse..." Finn was trying to keep his voice even without crying.<br>"Saint James?" Blaine asked confused. Finn forget they didn't know about the kiss or what happend with Rachel. Finn swallowed ,and started to explain the story from the begining.  
>"Wow..."Tina whispered as Finn finished his story.<br>"Guys..." blaine said he's back to Finn. All of the glee ensembles eyes were drawn from Finn's face to down the hall where they saw Rachel in arm with Jesse . If it wasn't for Blaine and Puck catching me I probably would have killed Jesse.  
>"YOU DID THIS YOU SON OF A BITCH! ALL BECAUSE SHE ASKED YOU TO!" I couldn't screamed loud enough and got everyone on the hospital floor to stare at us.<br>"I didn't do anything!" Jesse retored his face had a bruise on it from my punch yesterday.  
>"WHO ELSE WOULD HAVE DONE THIS!" I wasn't screaming anymore ,but my voice was louder then normal.<br>"I don't know, that's actualy why we are here."Jesse started "To start I wanted to say I am sorry, Finn, and I hope I can someday be your friend again and I accept your love for Rory, and will support you all the way." Rachel finally said "Then we heard Rory was in the hospital." Finn just turned away he wasn't in the mood to hear anything Rachel would say, unless she became a 16 year-boy named Rory Flanagan with an irish accent. Finn walked into Rory's room. He was still not awake ,but he was breathing on his own. Thats good I thought as I approached the bed. He had a couple IV's in his arm but otherwise looked like Rory with his brown hair(which normaly would have been gelled up ,but was a mess ,because of all that happened) ,and pale skin. I wanted to see his blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that I had only known for a week, and had to be the most amazing color I have ever seen in my life. I pulled a chair from by the wall and sat next to his bed taking his hand gingerly into both of mine.  
>"Rory..." I whispered "I need you to wake up. I love you Rory, and I know we just met ,but I need you to know please wake up? I am going crazy not being able to help find who did this to you. You need to wake up, baby? You need to tell me who hurt you." I wasn't sure why I said baby, but it fit prefectly for him. Then by a miracle Rory's eyes started opening. Those beautiful blue eyes were opening.<br>"Finn?" His voice was weak and drowned in his irish accent more then normal.  
>"I'm here." I leaned forward so he could see me better.<br>"Finn I-" He coughed harshly "It's okay Rory your safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." I squeezed his hand a little "Finn-" He coughed again "It's okay you don't have to talk. It can wai-"  
>"Kurt." Rory's intruptted me as he tighten his grip on my hand.<br>"What about Kurt?" I asked slightly confused "Kurt attacked me-" Rory's voice gave out as the world seemed to stop again. Time was being a bitch again. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to respond. One part of me wanted to stay here with Rory ,and make sure he was okay, but another part of me was beyond pissed at Kurt. I heard Tina give out a gasp from the door, she must have heard.  
>"Puck, Blaine." I called out their names and they entered the room. "Can you please watch Rory and make sure he stays safe I have to go talk to Kurt..." "Yeah." They both repiled simply as Rory's eyes were wide with fear.<br>"Rory I'll be right back I just need to talk to Kurt." I let go of Rory's hand ,but he instantly gripped mine.  
>"Don't hurt-" Again his voice gave out "I won't." I wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. I just knew tht it was what Rory wanted to hear. "Go to sleep baby I will be here when you wake up." and with that he closed his eyes. I left the ensemble in the room with him and began walking home. Lucky for me I had lived near the hospital so I got home within a matter of 10 minutes.<br>"KURT!" I yelled as I entered my house. Instead of Kurt responding to my yell Burt decided to appear instead "Finn what's wrong?"  
>"Kurt attack Rory." I explained as I ran up the stairs to Kurt's room Burt a step behind me.<br>"What?" He asked as we approached Kurt's door. Then like a knife through butter a gunshot rang out through the house ,hushing the world to a deafening tone of silence. The gunshot had come from Kurt's room.


	6. Chapter 6

-Rory-  
>Finn wasn't there by the time I woke up. Granted I did only sleep about two hours, so I didn't say anything to Puck or Blaine as they played cards to pass the time. Rachel and Jesse had left shortly after Finn did, so I was told. Tina and Mike would take turns watching me and keeping an eye out for Finn while Britney and santana sat by my bed said being as nice to me as possible. Britney keep a conversation going with Blaine and Santana so I could learn more about them then finally, after a few more hours, Finn entered my room. I met his eyes, a chocolate brown mixed with black of confusion, everyone else stopped to look up at him with me.<br>"Kurt...shot himself." The world fell into a dead silence. It was all my fault. I still wasn't sure of why he attacked me ,but I knew deep down Finn had just lost his step-brother ,because of me. I closed my eyes and begged to dissapear.  
>"What?" Blaine was the first one to make any sound. I squeezed my eyes tighter as another thought dawned on me. Blaine just lost his boy friend. I took the possible love of his life away from him.<br>"I got home and yelled his name then..."Finn cut off his eyes, full of confusion, keeping locked on the blue and white tiles of the floor. Tina turned around and buried her head into Mike's arms."He left a note..." I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my head on my knee caps, tears pouring down my face. I had done a lot of crying within the last two days. The whole room stayed in a tearful-mourning haze, Britney, Tina ,and I were the only ones crying everyone else just fell victim to silence.  
>"I-" A sob broke my sentence "-am so sorry." I didn't bother looking up, I didn't want to see any of their faces. "I should have never come to America..."<br>"Don't be sorry." Finn's voice was even, not harsh or cold like I thought it would be. A hand weaved itself through my locked hands,grasping one of them in a warm embrace. I looked up ,but my vision was drowned all the way to hell and back.  
>"Rory, don't blame yourself." Blaine's voice was the most surprising of all. It was clear like Finn.<br>"Why don't ye' hate me?" I asked tears streaming down my face as I internaly prayed they could understand me. My accent always seem to get thicker when I was upset.  
>"Kurt had been strangling with depression for years." Puck said ,and my vision cleared a little to see that Puck had put his arm around Blaine's shoulder to comfront him. "And last year he tried to...but the gun jammed. After that he transfered to dalton and we thought he was fine, but..."<br>"It's not your fault, Rory." Santana's voice sounded weird as she actual pronouced my name.  
>"But ye' loved him didn't ye', Blaine?" Another tear slid down my face as Tina's cry was inaudible.<br>"Yes, but he didn't love me. He just needed somebody to be with him, Kurt was actualy in love with Finn."Blaine's words shocked me greatly. I opened my mouth to speak ,but no words could be just looked down at our linked hands as his eyes comfirmed the story.  
>Tina pulled herself from Mike's arms and dried her eyes on his shirt, then turned to face me.<br>"Guys can I talk to Rory for a second alone?" Finn kept his eyes on mine, all the black in his eyes was replaced with a golden brown. All the other people in the room seemed to beathe in synch as they left into the hall were they talked to each other with hushed tones. "Rory?" Finn took a seat next to me on the bed. His eyes on the wall as his hand contuined to hold mine. I dried my eyes quickly as I contuined to hold my legs to me with other hand. "I think I love you..."  
>"Finn-" My mouth opened and said his name without my knowledge then a thousand things flooded my loved me? why?<br>"Rory, wait a minute." Finn stopped before I could say anything."Let me finish before you say anything. Look I know what happened with Kurt him attacking you then-" His eyes looked at me as I looked at my lap "I care about you Rory, and I don't think I am going to be able to sleep for monthes after seeing you on the floor and your blood-" His eyes darken with sadness but shakes it off "And I realized that when I kissed you, it felt so perfect so right." A light smile played across both of our lips. Why are you smiling? Kurt is dead? the thought screamed ,but Finn hushed them with his next phrase. "I want to be your boy friend, Rory. I don't really know how to be, you know, be a boy friend to another guy, but I want to try." Finn took a deep breath swallowing loudly "So I was thinking...maybe when you get out of here and after Kurt's funeral we could...maybe go on a date." Finn was blushing insanely as he advoided my eyes.  
>"I'd love to." I smiled again at him, and as he took another breath. It was my turn to be surprising. I gently turned his head using his chin and lightly brushed my lips against his quickly and softly. "Now we're even." I smiled at him as he lightly chuckled.<p>

-5 days later-  
>"Rory! If you don't get in the chair I will carry you out of here like a little girl!" Finn had been arguing with me for the past ten minutes of wheather I needed to use a wheel chair to leave the hospital or not.<br>"Fine!" I gave up. "Good boy." Finn lightly kissed the top of my head once I was sitting down. Over the past five days Finn had visted me everyday, always stealing a kiss before he left. I had other vistors too. Britney's parents came to see me every day ,and Puck and Blaine would sneak out of third period to see if I was okay and bring me my homework and take the previous days' back to school with them. Kurt's fenural was set for a week from tomorrow, apparently their dad had a couple of friends who worked at a fenural and would prepare it for free. Once both wheels left the hospital building, I jumped up, because I could sit still any more.  
>"Finn I can't sit still any more I need to ran a marathon." I said bonucing on my feet.<br>"I know. Come on you just need to sit in a car for about ten more minutes." Finn said leading me to his parking spot.  
>"Where are we going?" I inquired as I got in the cab of his truck.<p>

-Finn-  
>I was being evil. Rory was over flowing with energy and curiousidy ,but I didn't want to spoil this surprise just yet. As soon as we arrived at the empty field Rory was out of the truck before I could even get my seat belt off. Rory looked over the meadow of green grass as the sun drenched his body. His hair was messy ,because he hadn't gelled it for almost a week ,but regardless he was just beautiful.<br>"Rory, catch!" I called out as I reached into the back of my truck and threw a soccer ball toward him.  
>"A footy ball?" Rory's reflex's were better then I thought as he caught it perfectly in his hands.<br>"Yeah, a couple days ago you said you like playing soccer so I thought you would like this." I couldn't help but smiled as I walked towards him. "So those two trees over there are you goal and that rock over there and the tall birch tree are mine." I pointed out the landmarks over the field and Rory smiled with we played one-on-one for about a couple hours only ever stopping when I just couldn't breathe. I also sucked at soccer when it came to Rory, so while I would try to kick the ball he would have all ready stolen it and be half way down the field. After Rory scoring a dozen points over me, we decided to stop.  
>"Finn lets be done for a while." Rory said stopping to pick up the ball "Thank god." I whispered as I collasped onto the soft grass trying to catch my breath. Rory laid next to me a couple of inches seperated me from him. "Hey Rory I got a confession, but I can't say it with you all the way over there." I hinted as he looked at me shyly. He scooted over just a tiny bit until a grabbed his arm laying his head on my shoulder. "Much better." I could tell he was smiling. "So I might have broken a rule."<br>"What rule?" Rory asked quietly "I might have...maybe..."He looked up at my with curiousidy as the sun hid itself behind a white puffy cloud."Already planed our first date." I said trying not give it away.  
>"Really, when?" He moved a tiny bit closer to me as he tried to hide his excitement "Maybe like...now." I smiled down at him and jumped up to my feet pulling him up with me, and gently lead him back to my truck, and to the hidden picnic basket that was hidding under a large blue blanket.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

-Finn-  
>His eyes lit up as I open the basket (which I only had thanks to Brtiney) ,and I pulled out the various foods. I had brought two sandwiches ,both euipped with meat and cheese, a small thing of strawberries, two water bottles, a huge bag of chips, and a small container of peanutbutter accompanied with two spoons. He small as he kicked his shoes off into the grass and mad himself comfrontable on the blanket.<br>"Before we eat anything else you have to try this." I gave the simple order as he eyed the sandwiches. I quickly uncapped the peanutbutter as he smiled warmly at me.  
>"I never tried peanutbutter before." Rory said as I got a spoonful of peanutbutter.<br>"I know, and because I don't want to break up with you we are correcting that problem now." Rory laughed lightly as I held the lump of brown towards him. At first he tried to take the spoon away but I managed to keep it away from his hand untill he finally just leaned forward and opened his mouth. The second Rory closed that beautiful mouth of his around the spoon his eyes lit up brighter then a firework with the difference of his eyes not dying down.  
>"Oh my god thats the best thing I've ever tasted." Rory couldn't help but laughed, steal the spoon,and lick it clean.<br>"I'm glad. Because now I don't have to break up with you."We laughed in harmony.

-Rory-  
>I contuined to suck on the spoon till it was perfectly clean. As I took another spoonful of peanutbutter into my mouth Finn laid a sanwich on my thigh of my jeans. I wolfed down most of my sanwich, a handfull of chips,and three more spoonfulls of peanutbutter before Finn spoke.<br>"Don't eat so fast, you'll get a stomach ache." He laughed as he took a slow bit of his sandwich. I would have listened to him ,but being a hospital without any real food made me a bit stubborn. "Hey Rory, I kinda need to talk to you about something...involving Kurt." I nodded slowly not really sure what he needed to discuss. I quickly guzzeld half my water bottle, as Finn pulled something out of his hoodie. It was a letter, Kurt's letter, I knew that by the way it was folded."I want you to read this." I swallowed the water in my mouth ,and quickly finished off the sanwich before taking the letter. I unfolded it slowly almost afraid it might shatter like glass then the words were streched out to me:

_I'm sorry I'm sorry I hurt Rory, and I'm sorry I am putting you all through this, but I can't deal with all this anymore. Blaine I'm sorry I never cared about you the way Puck does, and Finn you can be mad at me all you want ,but I want you to move on with Rory, and don't dwell on my death. Rory, I am sorry I hurt you. Your love for Finn will never be as strong as mine, but I know you can make him happy._ _I'm sorry_

The rest of the letter was ripped off and I realized the rest must have been for Kurt's dad. In silence I put the letter back where I got it, and turned to Finn. He had finished off his food and was watching me, his eyes brown with a steel tint of concern. We sat there for a minute in total silence our eyes meeting, brown against blue.  
>"I'm sorry ye' lost ye' brother, Finn."I whispered out looking down at me lap hoping to find some redemption. Instead of responding to me with words finn just reached over and grabbed me from under me arms pulling me to him. I accidentaly kicked over the peanutbutter jar that I had closed ,before I read the letter. He rested me on his lap sideways, his arms wrapper around me forming a protective wall, just like me dream I thought remembering the beach.<br>"I'm gonna miss him." Finn rested his head the crook of me neck. We could have sat like that forever, but I was pretty sure Finn would have become numb from the waste down if I contuined to sit on his lap so I tried to move, but as I did Finn surprised me. He gently gripped my chin in his hand and pressed his lips to mine. I had kissed Finn like this before ,but instead of pulling away like he normal would he slightly tilted his head sideways and I could feel his tongue gently trying to part my lips more open. I accepted it with a bit too much willingness so as I tryed to push closer to him I accidently feel a little off his lap.  
>"Finn let go for a sec'." I whispered and he released me from his arms. I adjusted me-self on top of his lap facing him ,one of me legs on each of his sides. I reconnected our lips again with the same energy as before. His tongue eager to explore me mouth as I pressed against his body, I could hear me heartbeat in me ears so I silently prayed he wouldn't try to listen. Well I tryed to pray but Finn was an amazing kisser so I couldn't focus enough to form a single word in me head.I gently pushed on his chest and he lightly went down onto the blanket he had laid down. If we needed to breathe we would part for only a second then would reconnect, but the one time I needed to breath I stopped for a miniute to stare into his eyes.<br>"You're beautiful Rory." Finn said the statement in a low sound as he stared back. I couldn't help but smile back ,but before I could say anything Puck decided to be a jackass. He poured the rest of Finn's water bottle on me head so as the freezing water covered most of me hair it fell and landed onto Finn's face. "PUCK GOD DAMN IT!" I jumped to me feet as Finn pulled himself up with me.  
>"What are ye' doing here Puck?" I asked as I pulled my shirt up to dry my head.<br>"well this is MY date spot so I have every right." Puck defended and I noticed Blaine was laughing a few feet behind him. Finn tryed to hit Puck's arm but he moved out of the way to fast that really pissed him off.  
>"PUCK! Rory's all wet now." Finn looked at my soaking wet shirt.<br>"Well, by the looks of it if I didn't get him wet you were." Puck just shruged as I shot him a dirty glare.  
>"Rory, here." Finn pulled off his hoodie and handed it to me.<br>"I like this hoodie." I commented looking over it. It was way to big for me that was obvious ,but I put it on anyway.  
>"Then consider it as me present to you for staying alive." Finn closed the distance between us and kissed me sweetly. "White looks good on you." He said gently in my ear.<br>"Thanks." I smiled at the complement as we parted, his hands gently tracing down the different colored stripes on each arm. One stripe red, one stripe black.


	8. Chapter 8

-Rory-  
>Still time moves on. That is the greatest lesson I have ever learned. Even after Kurt's funeral days turned to weeks and weeks turned to monthes and soon I realized it was the week before christmas, a time of cheer and good will. I would have spent it with Britney's family ,but they decided to take a last minute trip out of town, so by some miracle of god above I was staying at Finn's house! Granted I had to sleep on the couch, but it was still nice to spend winter break with finn. Finn waking me up by the smell of American coffee ,which I had grown quite fond of, every morning. The hoodie Finn gave me was the me favorite piece of clothing I had and wore it every night(normaly without an undershirt) to bed with a pair of pyjama pants. For the first few days of christmas break Sam stayed in Ohio and during the day he had to watch us while Burt and Carole went off to visit family Finn wouldn't care about.<br>"No sex." Sam said looking at us as Finn's parents left, before going back to the livingroom to play the play station. Finn and I looked at each other laughed and smiled, before we joined Sam in the living sat on the main couch while Finn and I sat on the love seat,as I noticed all three of us were still adorned in our pyjamas. Finn put one arm around me and pulled me to his side as we watched. Finn would occasionaly shout out a tip to Sam before it was to late and saved him several times. Two o'clock rolled around and Sam was getting mad that he had to stay home and watch me and Finn till Burt and Carole got back."Okay so look I am going to head back home to Kentucky early so I can beat trafic can you guys please not do anything that would piss your parents off?" We agree'd and Finn started pretty much pushing him out the door.  
>"I'll call them after I leave so they will probably be home soon." Sam warned as he got his things together and was almost to his car."Although they did know I was leaving today so.."<br>"Okay don't worry. Be safe, okay?" Finn said giving Sam a friendly hug.  
>"I will don't worry." Sam turned to face me and I gave him a hug as he whispered into my ear."If your going to do anything. There's something special in my nightstand drawer for you guys to be safe ,okay."<br>"Thanks Sam." I whispered back a blush playing on my cheeks as he pulled away from me and got into his car.

-Finn-  
>Once Sam had left I had no idea what Rory and I were going to do. This was the first time we were truely alone since our little date in the park. Mostly my mom or Burt was in the next room listening to us, so the lack of parents kinda made me want to do somethings I couldn't when they were here,but I didn't want to force Rory into anything though, especially since it would be his first time. So I was very shocked then when I closed the door behind Rory, he pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionitly.<br>"Wow, somebody's fiesty today." I commented when he gave me a second to breathe.  
>"I've just.."He thought about what to say, but instead just kissed me.<br>"Me too." I state when I push him back for a second. I pushed against him so I was holding him to the wall and gently pushed my tongue into his mouth. Rory lightly gripped my hair as he held himself close to me.  
>"Finn?" Rory started to ask a question ,but was to breathless to finish it.<br>"Yeah?" I egged him on as I moved my lips to his neck. He was about to speak up and say his question, but his phone rang loudly breaking us apart.  
>"I'm sorry, it's me' little brother." Rory said checking the caller id. His face was full of apology.<br>"It's fine, he is your brother." I said chuckling. Sam had forgotten the game on so I decided to mess around on that will Rory talked to his brother ,and I'm assuming by the sound of the conversation, his mom too. I played through a couple levels as Rory laughed in the next room. My phone buzzed in my pocket, Burt was calling me.  
>"Hey Finn are you and Rory home?" He asked once I answered.<br>"Yeah, sam just left tho'."  
>"Yeah, I ...your mom and I will out a bit later then normal so you guys have the house to yourselves." This shocked me greatly as I could feel my eyes widen.<br>"Really?" I almost didn't even believe him.  
>"Yeah, don't do anything bad Okay?"<br>"We won't I promise." A smile came across my face as I spoke.  
>"And Finn? If you guys end up...you know... doing stuff. I left something you need in me top dresser drawer, okay?"<br>"Oh..."I felt my face get red."Okay...uh thanks." I didn't really know how to respond to that. Burt and I said goodbye to eachother then I hung up the phone.  
>"I love ye' too mammy." Rory said in the next room, and came back into the living room with a huge smile on his face. He sat next to me with a huge sigh and said "Me' little brother went on his first date." Rory was grinning from ear to ear "Really? That's awesome." I smiled at him and he was about to contuine "Her name's-" But Rory was interupted by a loud banging on the front door.<br>"I know you guys are in there. Open up!" Puck's voice filled the house through the front door.  
>"Damn it...Why can't we just be alone?" I whispered to Rory as he moved away smiling to himself as I got up and opened the door. Puck stood there one hand against the frame, his entire body was glowing with excitment and happiness.<br>"Sorry to break up your guys's special time ,but I need both of you. It's important." Puck smiled widely and Rory and I just looked at eachother then nodded in agreement.  
>"Give us a minute to get ready." I said allowing Puck to come in.<p>

-Puck-  
>Finn quickly ran upstairs to change and Rory grabbed a change of clothes from his suitcase and changed in the bathroom. As soon as they both were out and ready, both fully adorned in hats and coats they followed me outside. Finn's house had a huge yard to go with it which made this the absolute perfect place to do was waiting for us, Tina hiding behind him perfectly so that Rory or Finn couldn't see her. Britney and Santana were hiding behind Artie's van which his dad let him borrow. Artie and Blaine hid themselves behind the row of tree's near Mike.<br>"Hey, whats up-"Finn was about to ask but Tina jumped from behind Mike and threw a snowball into his face. The snowball war began...

-Rory-  
>They seemed to come out of no where, and before I knew it Britney, Santana, and Blaine were trying to pelt me in snow. Lucky for me I was really good at snowball fights so I bearly dodged them and managed to throw a quick snow ball at Blaine. It didn't hit him, but it did hit Puck right in his face. I began laughing as he picked up a huge snowball and chucked it at me. Finn tripped on the ground as an attempt to dodge Tina's snowball but instead got a face full of snow and Mike hit his back perfectly. Finn wasn't the fastest to respond to the situation and lopped some snow Tina's way and covered Mike in snow. As I dodged another snowball I realized my phone wasn't in my pocket, and I would have left it in the house,but Seamus might try and call back. So I called a quick truce and ran for the house. As I walked into the house I noticed something on the kitchen counter. I normaly don't go into the kitchen because Finn always insisted that he got what ever I needed. Laying on the counter was a letter addressed to me. Earlier that morning Sam had to go out and get somethings from the store and must have went to collect any mail for me, from britney's house. I knew what the letter was for. It was my letter for my junior year.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

(So my last chapter was absolutely awful so I hope this chapter redeems me a little...)

-Rory-  
>The clock ticked away and I was hopeless as I watched. I couldn't do this, I couldn't tell him this was my descion why should he be involved? Because he's your boyfriend. The thought made my heart speed up a little bit and I realized the truth of it, I had to tell Finn I had too he deserved to know. After christmas day Britney's parents came home and I went back to staying at the Pierce residence with my present Finn got for me. Actualy he got me two things, he got me a thing silver chain that I loved to death as a necklace and he also got me a green teddy bear with a shamrock for a nose that I affectionitly named:Rorinn. When Finn heard the named he just chuckled and lightly kissed the top of my forehead. It took Britney a while to understand how I got the name, but once she did she loved it. So here I was wearing the over-big hoodie Finn gave me, with a silver necklace, and a green bear tight in my arms, just waiting for the clock to ring. Finally the alarm annouced 5:00 AM and I was relectant to pull myself from the bed and got dressed with a slow sadness hating the conversation I would have to have with Finn. I looked the letter on my suitecase over one more time and I took a deep breath.<p>

As Britney was nice enough to drop me off by the front of the school I could see Finn waiting there was his books allready for first period. If i wasn't so caught up in trying not to fall as I walked to him I probably would I have noticed the hockey players with the green slushies. The slushies were freezing as they slid down my face and then trickled down my buttondown. I was about to ready to cry from embaressment but sudden Finn's yelling distracted me.  
>"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Finn grabbed the leader of the hockey team by his shirt.<br>"What irish likes green." The lame excuse came from his lips as Finn's fist tried to make contact, but the smaller boy was pulled from Finn's hands.  
>"Finn! Stop!" Mr. Schue said with a sternness to his voice. I would have went to Finn's side but I was wipping the green ice from my face, but disrupted when another hockey player tried to grab me. I was lucky enough to dodge it but the sportsman before me managed to grab ahold of the silver chain around my neck, and with a firm yank it shatter and scattered itself around my feet. Mr. schue saw what the hockey player,but he wasn't in time to stop me from grabbing him and slamming him against the locker. It was actualy kinda of ironic, because they had done that more times to me then I could honestly count.<br>"Rory?" Finn grabbed me from under my arms and pulled me away from the player. Finn pulled me away from the forming crowd and Blaine followed us into the locker room. I broke down in Finn's arms and then Puck walked in to see if I was okay.  
>"You alright Rory?" Puck asked and Blaine walked back to us with a wet washcloth.<br>"I'll be fine." I said as Finn took the washcloth and gently pressed it to my face. "How did ye' guys ever get use to this?" I tried to take the washcloth from Finn but he firmly kept it gripped.  
>"You don't it just kinda start saying oh well..." Blaine was meek as he spoke. Puck looked me over one time then grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pull him out of the lockerroom. Their relation surprised a lot of us, escpecially Puck's ex girlfriend, Katherine. She made a huge sceen where she slapped Puck when he broke up with her and started dating Blaine. Katherine kept saying that she couldn't see them together, I personaly thought that Puck and Blaine were cute together.<br>"You alright?" Finn pulled me back to reality.  
>"Me' necklace..." I said as my hand tried searching my neck for the famillar chain.<br>"I know. I'm so sorry, Rory." Finn pulled me up into his arms and just held me for a minute, shattering all my personal defenses.  
>"Finn...I have to leave." I said advoiding his eyes keeping them trained on a spot on his shirt.<br>"What, why?" His eyes filled with panic as I felt his arms tighten around me.  
>"At the end of this year. I tried to get me' student via extended, but.." My voice trailed off as I took in this feeling of him holding me. The silence seem to fall and freeze us in this moment of warmth and caring.<p>

-Finn-  
>Rory's words filled my ears like a loud explosion. He was being forced to leave, that was a problem I knew we were gonna have and I knew that before I became Rory's boyfriend. I fought back the tears as I felt him hold my waist tight in his arms.<br>"Finn..." Rory whispered I looked down at him and his were crystal blue with water drowning them.  
>"Rory.." I whispered back "Once I go back home." He took a shaky breath "I'm not coming back, I'm gonna stay in Ireland." The words felt like a knife was jabbed into my heart. I needed him, I needed Rory.I didn't know what to say or how to feel. Part of me didn't want Rory to leave but another part of me knew that he would be safer in Ireland, there was no bully there.. well none that would bother Rory part of me felt dumb founded that I didn't remember he had to leave. I also felt a little angry that Rory was telling me this now. A bell rang and I realized we were still in school. Rory pulled away and rubbed his eyes. I help him find his bag then we walked in silence to our first class that we had together. The rest of the day passed through a quiet haze, even at lunch when Puck was telling us a funny story, there just seemed to be a thick air of gloom. Rachel was the only person who noticed.<br>"Finn, are you okay?" She asked me as I sat in my chair in the choir room.  
>"Rory is leaving at the end of this year." I said without moving my eyes from the floor. Normaly Rory would have been sitting with me, but today he was sitting with Britney. Rachel thought of her words carefully as happiness seem to fade from her eyes.<br>"You knew he did when you first met him though, and even if he stayed you are a senior you wouldn't be able to actualy have a relationship with him." Rachel pointed these facts out as she took a seat next to me, she was right and I knew that but I really didn't want to face it.  
>"I know." I said with a somber face.<br>"I'm sorry, Finn." She actualy sounded ernested about it. Mr. schue cleared his throat and pulled everybody to attention. 


	10. Chapter 10

-Rory-  
>Finn and I avoided eachother for the first few days after I told him about the letter, but soon we both just chose to try and ignore my leaving and spent as much time together as possible. Time was dwindling down, and before I could even truely grasp it, I was packing me' clothes. Finn still had three weeks of school left but I was told I had to go back a little early. I dreaded the morning of my last day, and when it finally came I woke up with a tear in my eye. 'Today is my last day' the thought kept swirling around in my head as I got ready for school, tonight I would be on a plane home back to Ireland, back to my real family. I didn't want to face Finn, but I knew I would have to at some point. I would have gone to school but my plane was at noon so unless Finn came by, I would see him again.<br>"Rory, Someone's here for you." Mrs. Pierce knocked on the door and let herself in.  
>"Who?" I asked preplexed as I closed the suitcase on all the american memories I made. The teddybear Finn had got me disapeared after Britney's cat seemed to be chewing on its paw, Britney probably buthered the little bear and feed it to lord Tummigton... not that shes mean but for reasons that made no sense to anybody but her. The only gift I had been giving by boyfriend was his hoodie. The thought of Finn being my boyfriend made me smile then I realized, today was the very last day I would ever see him.<br>"Finn." Mrs. Pierce was sympathetic by the look in her eyes and it made the fact it was my last day in America even harder.  
>"Hey, Rory." I would know his voice even if we were in a hurricane. I looked past Mrs. Pierce and he stood leaning against the door frame, sadness filled his eyes.<br>"I'll give you boys a minute alone." Mrs. Pierce stepped around finn and then it was just us. We stood there for a minute, the silence falling around us in a cold emptiness.  
>"So... got all your stuff packed?" Finn asked trying not to say what we both knew he wanted to say.<br>"Yea..." I looked back at the packed suitcase and couldn't find the words I wanted to say. Before I could turn back around to face him a felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around me, and I couldn't help but squeeze him back.  
>"I'm gonna miss you Rory." His voice was cracking as I could feel his arms tightening around me. I was trying hard not to cry with very little success.<br>"I'm gonna miss you too." I tried keeping my voice even. I felt warm tears pour down my cheek and onto his shirt.  
>"Rory, I l-" He started but I cut him off.<br>"Please, Finn don't say it. If you do I won't ever be able to move on after I leave." another sob broke through my voice and he held me tightly. I didn't want to leave, I didn't, but I knew I had to I had to go back to Ireland and back to my real family. That thought haunted me as we drove to the airport. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce were in the front seats while Britney sat next to the window and I sat in the middle next to Finn who refused to let go of my hand until he had to. The process to get back on the plane took way shorter then I remembered and Finn and I dread the moment when I would have to leave. The moment arrived and we all knew it so I hugged the Pierce family good bye then finaly got to Finn. His eyes were streaming tears but he didn't make a sound. He held on to me desperatly and I didn't ever want this to end, I never wanted this moment to end. Even over the roar of the buzy people who were rushing around I heard a piano playing and in my heart I sang a song I wish he could hear.

Some things we don't talk about Rather do without And just hold the smile Falling in and out of love Ashamed and proud of Together all the while.(I looked up at him and his eyes told me everthing I wanted to see. He wanted to be with me, but he knew we couldn't.)

You can never say never While we don't know when But time and time again Younger now than we were before (In my mind I could Finn sing the next verse with me.)

Don't let me go Don't let me go Don't let me go [x2.]

Picture, you're the queen of everything As far as the eye can see Under your command I will be your guardian When all is crumbling To steady your hand.

You can never say never While we don't know when Time, time, time again Younger now than we were before.

Don't let me go Don't let me go Don't let me go [x2.]

We're pulling apart and coming together again and again We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again.

Don't let me go Don't let me go Don't let me go [x4.]

The piano ended and Finn kissed me with all of his feeling. A tear streaked down his face as many streamed down mine and I all but ran away from him and toward the plane. I cried all the way home.

-Finn-  
>He was gone. I knew that but the pain remained, it killed me to let him go like that. The Pirece's drove me home in silence and as I got out at my house Britney got out of the car with me, she first hugged me tightly, and wordlessly. Then she opened the trunk of her car.<br>"Finn, he wanted me to give this to you once he was gone." She pulled out a large white hoodie with a red stripe on the one selvee and a black stripe on the other selvee, the exact same hoodie I gave him. I took it solemnly and totaly shut out the world until I safely hiding away in my room, the tears didn't stop as I held the hoodie close to me which had his scent of spring morning drowning it. I think I sat there and just cried like a little bitch forever but after some point I finally figured it out. The gears of my mind started turning and then I realized what I had to do. I wanted him back, and I would do whatever it took no matter how long it would take.


	11. Chapter 11 The End

_(Here it is the final chapter of Rain or Tears. I have loved writing this though it became almost impossible to at the very end I hope you enjoy this last chapter and please read and review. For this chapter I am going back to the original third person, and if you can't tell this chapter takes place right after Chapter 4.)_

-five years later-  
>Folded neatly in the center of his bed was a white hoodie, and upon further inspection was nothing but solid white with a red stripe on the one selvee and a black stripe on the other was Finn's hoodie, and Rory's absolute favorite hoodie he had ever seen, but Rory knew he left it in America so he wouldn't have a painful reminder of what he left behind. Rory's mind shut down as it tried to figure out how the hoodie before him could be there then he noticed there was another pressence in the room. He turned on the balls of his feet to see a man he bearly recongized. He was overly tall and had a strong toned body with a scruffy beard and dark brown hair spiked up lightly, but even through all the difference Rory could still see the man for who he really was.<br>"Hey, Rory."  
>"Finn?"<br>"Yeah, it's me. You accidentaly left your hoodie so I figured you'd want it back."  
>"How are you here?" Rory asked the question feeling a little nervous, because he was fighting all the nerves in his body to not jump on his ex-boyfriend.<br>"Well you said you weren't coming back to America so after highschool I started working, and working. Then I got my passport, then got a plane ticket, and here I am." Finn smiled as he summed up the hell of a life he had been living. He didn't want to scare Rory so Finn left out the parts about him going to Jesse and Rachel's wedding and he certainly didn't tell him about when he got robbed and his first passport and money were stolen.  
>"Why?" Rory asked the question feeling deep down what the answer was.<br>"You really don't know?" They both knew better then that.  
>"This is crazy, you just show up after five years and we live happily ever after?"<br>"Depends do you want me to leave?" Finn was about ready to turn on his heels but Rory smirked and gave him the answer he wanted to hear.  
>"No. Never again." Did his prince really just arrive? Finn grabbed Rory and kiss him forcefully, and as Rory was lost in the moment of the kiss Gavin walked up and shut Rory's bedroom door so the two of them could be alone. Rory's arm snaked it's way around Finn's neck and his other one wrapped around finn's waist, each kiss was deep and meaningful. The rest of the night would follow in this pattern of passion, and never once did either of them remember other people were in the apartment so they didn't even try to control themselves.<br>-Next morning-  
>Sun drenched through the window covering Rory and Finn's exposed bodies, but because Finn was facing away from the window he didn't wake up while the light shined directly in Rory's eyes. He shielded his eyes with his hand as the overflowing emotions from the night before flashed through his mind and he was remembering why he felt so sore. He smiled to himself and he silently slid out of the bed and pulled on his pair of discard boxers he was wearing before Finn arrived.<br>"Enjoy yourself?" Gavin asked as Rory walked into the kitchen.  
>"Oh my god...did you guys...ummm...hear all of that?" Rory began to blush as he slowly poured himself a cup of orange juice never letting his eyes leave Gavin's. In honestly Rory bearly cared if Gavin heard or not, Rory was to happy to let anything bring him down.<br>"No, Rina and I left after we heard questionable things coming from your room." Gavin smiled as he remember his own fun he had last night. "So your prince charming finally showed up?"  
>"I don't know." Rory chugged the rest of his drink then found a spot on the floor to stare at. "Don't you think that can really happen? Can you really find true love from highschool?" Rory's mind was plauged with these dark questions. " I want to be with Finn, but what do we do? I don't want to leave Ireland, but I don't want him to leave behind everybody he cares about just for somebode he kinda knows. You know? I just don't know if because I'm in love with him I alowed to be selfish? I do know I love him because over these five years I have been only wanting him no matter what I did or who I saw."<br>"Thats a totaly valid reason to be selfish." It wasn't Gavin's voice the responded. while Rory was talking Gavin quietly slipped away when he saw Finn come shirtless out of Rory's room. Rory's eyes grew wide with shock as he say the man that he loved sitting in the chair where his best friend should have been. "Rory I came here for you and if you let me, I want to stay. Yes we are gonna have to work somethings out like me getting a job, but I left because I needed to be with the one person in this world that makes it not all seem so bad."  
>"Really?" Rory asked as a tear almost found his eye. Finn didn't respond instead he just nodded and then stood up and walked over to the love of his life.<br>"I love you, Rory."  
>"I love you too, Finn." As Rory said these words Finn pulled him in for a sweet and soft kiss.<br>"Do you know what happens now?" Finn asked as a smile played across his lips.  
>"What?" Rory was slightly confused.<br>"We live happily ever after."

**_-The End-_**


End file.
